Lupus
by TerryMaxwell
Summary: Capitulo 2 arribaMuchas veces no entendemos porque la vida es asi… Y Remus Lupin no entiende por que un hombre lobo, sobrevivio a la guerra… sin un propósito que le espera a su vida. Trabajo en progreso.
1. Lobo

**_FIC: Lupus (Harry Potter PG-15)_**  
Lupus   
Por Terry Maxwell.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling. Y cuando me vi en el espejo esta mañana comprobé una vez más que yo no soy ella.

Nota de la Autora: Pues otro de mis inconclusos fics… las ideas no me dejan en paz… y lo que debo terminar mi musa no me da ideas para terminarlo… I hate this. So… read and enjoy.

Lupus  
Por Terry Maxwell

Las gotas de lluvia golpean incesantemente la ventana de la habitación. El cielo gris y tormentoso reflejaba fielmente el estado anímico del joven que se encontraba en la cama. Una vieja cobija lo cubría a medias y dejaba al descubierto su desnudo pecho. La cabeza enterrada entre los brazos y las piernas recogidas en una posición semejante a la de un feto en la matriz de su madre.

Una fina capa de sudor cubriéndolo y un temblor involuntario sacudiendo su cuerpo, si alguien se preocupara en siquiera tocarlo o preguntarle como estaba, sabría que estaba ardiendo en fiebre, que todo su cuerpo le dolía, que sentía que la cabeza le iba a estallar.

Pero nadie lo buscaría, nadie siquiera se preguntaba como estaba, había sido muy eficiente en alejar a todas las personas que en algún tiempo se hubieran preocupado.

La casa, si es que llegara a merecer ese nombre, se encontraba al pie de una hondonada, cerca de un enorme bosque en algún lugar de Escocia. Bastante alejada de cualquier poblado cercano, ni un alma en kilómetros a la redonda.

Ese era su refugio.

El lugar en el que había ido a morir de tristeza.

La vida había sido muy injusta con el. Tal vez se estaba ahogando una vez más en la autocompasión, pero no tenia ninguna otra explicación lo suficientemente coherente para que convenciera a su razonamiento.

Su alma noble, estaba herida, su corazón sangrando por la perdida de aquellos que eran el centro de su universo.

Por que seguía vivo, era el misterio mas grande para el en ese momento.

Un ser maldito, una criatura mágica en contra de su voluntad, un monstruo sediento de sangre a ojos del mundo entero.

Vivo.

¿Y para que?

¿Con que fin?

¿A quien le hacia falta?

A nadie.

Absolutamente nadie necesitaba a un hombre lobo.

La fiebre iba cediendo poco a poco. Pero regresaría en unas cuantas horas. Faltaban varios días para la luna llena y no dudaba que su instinto salvaje lo llevara a satisfacer sus más bajos instintos.

Desde que se alejo de todos los demás sobrevivientes de Hogwarts, había dejado de tomar la poción Wolfsbane que tan "solícitamente" le proporcionaba Severus Snape, el ilustre maestro de pociones.

Le daba una especia de retorcida satisfacción el recordar el desprecio con el cual el maestro de pociones le entregaba sin falta su dosis mensual de esa complicadísima poción, la que lo convertía en un lobo sin sed de sangre.

Irónicamente, la vida al aire libre que había llevado y la falta de la poción que suprimía su lado salvaje había mejorado mucho su condición física. Oh, las maravillas de la licantropía.

Y ahora sucumbía nuevamente a los deseos de su lado salvajeépoca de apareamiento, su fiebre intermitente era un fiel recordatorio de la necesidad primitiva de un amante.

La noche llegaba y una transformación a medias comenzaba, ni bestia ni hombre, algo horriblemente intermedio gruñía en la desvencijada cama de la cabaña.

El dolor que había impedido el movimiento habiendo desaparecido permitió que saliera una vez mas a una ronda nocturna... solo faltaban dos días más.

La espesura de los montes, los arbustos, los prados lejanos, el viento nocturno cargado de esencias conocidas. Las marcas territoriales que cada noche aun en su estado humano cuidadosamente repetía.

¿Cuanto del hombre educado, y noble quedaba debajo del instinto asesino del lobo?

En una cama del hospital de St. Mungo, unos ojos verdes se abrían por primera vez en varios meses. Bastante desorientado por la situación miro frenéticamente alrededor en busca de algún rostro familiar de alguien que pudiera decirle que había pasado.

Su mirada se poso en la rubia cabellera de la persona que descansaba la cabeza a un costado de su cama, las facciones tan conocidas y la expresión de tranquilidad tan ajena a ese rostro aristocrático le hicieron perder un latido a su corazón. El ruido de asombro al reconocer el rostro basto para despertar al joven. Sus ojos grises se fijaron en la persona que supuestamente se hallaba en coma para desorbitarse cómicamente al momento de encontrarse con los verdes esmeralda.

"¿Harry! Gracias a Dios... has despertado, Harry"- exclamo casi sin aliento. Mientras en un movimiento arrebatado se lanzaba a los brazos de aquel que tantas noches solícitamente había cuidado.

Continuara...


	2. Deseo bajo la luz de la luna

**Lupus**

**Por: Terry Maxwell**

Disclaimer: Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling. Y cuando me vi en el espejo esta mañana comprobé una vez más que yo no soy ella.

Advertencia: BESTIALIDAD… o.o se puede decir que algo asi… ummm que mas… muerte de un personaje (xD un primo de Bambi)

o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o

Capitulo 2.- Deseo bajo la luz de la luna.

El cuerpo del rubio que frenéticamente llamaba su nombre entre sus brazos hacia que su propio cuerpo se estremeciera. Instintivamente acaricio las suaves hebras doradas.

Draco apenas podía creer que su Harry hubiera despertado al fin. Se separo un poco de el para verlo, había algo en la expresión de esos ojos verdes que le hacia sentir un irracional miedo en su corazón.

- Harry... voy a avisarle a todos que has despertado.- Dicho esto se despego del moreno para salir a buscar a la enfermera de turno.

- Harry...desde cuando Malfoy me llama Harry...- se quedo muy pensativo. - ¿Cuanto tiempo he estado dormido?

oOoOoOo

La noche al fin había caído la luna llena iluminaba el cielo cuajado de estrellas. Una criatura entre todas las que llenaban aquel alejado bosque recorría sus límites, marcando celosamente su territorio.

A lo lejos diviso una presa, un pequeño ciervo alejado de su madre. La luz de la luna le daba un falso sentimiento de seguridad al cervatillo que inocentemente mordisqueaba una planta...

Rodeo el lugar donde estaba su presa para esconderse entre las sombras. Estaba en contra del viento para que el pequeño no lo olfateara. Era cuestión de esperar... y el momento justo era... ahora...

Salio de la penumbra y con una rapidez sorprendente atrapo a la cría... sus poderosas mandíbulas se cerraron en el cuello mientras la tibia sangre manaba en su garganta. Sus garras desgarraron la piel de los costados y al sentir que la vida dejaba a su presa un aullido de triunfo le regalo a la noche. Comenzó a devorar carne, vísceras y sangre.

Casi había saciado su hambre por completo, pero el sentido del viento cambio y una aroma extraño llego a sus narices... Un extraño. Un invasor, un macho dominante ajeno a su territorio... el aroma tenia algo familiar... pero aun así siguió su instinto y abandonando la presa a los carroñeros, que se abalanzaron ávidos de algo de comer… se dirigió silenciosamente a donde estaba el intruso.

No paso mucho tiempo para que lo divisara y cada músculo de su cuerpo se tenso al ver al otro "lobo" negro como la noche misma, y un poco mas grande incluso que el. Dos dominantes en un terreno tan pequeño. Gruñendo casi silenciosamente se abalanzó en contra del invasor que ya lo esperaba. Era astuto. Era fuerte. Era intoxicantemente masculino.

Entre garras y dientes y la luz de la luna llena y la cercania de la época de apareamiento el lobo café fue sometido al cabo de una hora. La sangre manchaba su pelo, pero ninguna herida era de cuidado. Admitiendo humildemente su derrota se dejo caer al suelo de espaldas y mostró su vientre en una actitud sumisa. Por dentro la sensación de ser sometido despertó grandemente su deseo. Pronto el aire se lleno del olor de su excitación.

El lobo negro lo miraba perplejo, si es que se puede decir que existe tal expresión en los ojos de un hombre lobo. La sumisión del lobo café le complacía, el era superior... sus instintos le hicieron morder al lobo mas chico en el cuello, rompiendo con sus dientes la piel hasta hacerla sangrar. Un quejido por parte del lobo café le hizo detenerse... ahora lamía la marca de su posesión... había reclamado a aquel lobo como suyo.

Se alejo un poco del lobo café y aulló fuertemente a la luna que no alcanzaba su plenitud. El lobo café no perdía detalle de sus movimientos. En su nublada mente sabia que este lobo era su superior y su dueño. Lo habían marcado. Lo habían reclamado y eso aumentaba su excitación hasta que el calor recorría su cuerpo. Afiebrado se levanto de su lugar y se arrastro hacia el macho alfa. Al llegar a el mostró su cuello en señal de sumisión.

El macho alfa lo miro como sopesando sus acciones y lo tomo suavemente del cuello aceptándolo una vez mas. Dejo que el instinto lo gobernara, y olfateo todo el cuerpo del sumiso, cuando su aliento se poso en la hinchada y roja erección del mas pequeño, este dejo escapar un quejido que sonaba entre frustrado y necesitado. El lobo negro lamió entonces la erección del más pequeño, para entonces tomarlo por el cuello y sujetarlo fuertemente sin llegar a romper la piel. Era hora de reclamar al lobo café.

El sumiso lobo maniobro su cuerpo hasta colocarse debajo de su macho alfa, levanto su trasero ofreciéndose. Y un aullido broto de su garganta al ser penetrado súbitamente por el lobo más grande. Rápidas y profundas embestidas siguieron, las cuales recibía y encontraba con sus propias caderas, gruñidos, quejidos y suaves aullidos llenaban la noche, el calor entre ambos creció al punto del nirvana y el macho dominante lleno con su caliente semen al mas pequeño, quien a su vez vació su carga seminal al pasto debajo de el.

Permanecieron unidos un instante, al cabo de un momento el lobo negro salio de su interior y se tumbo en el pasto… estaba saciado, ahora era dueño de ese territorio y el lobo café seria pareja mientras estuviera ahí…

El lobo café de raros ojos dorados lamía la heridas que tenia a su alcanza, gimiendo suavemente de dolor, se levanto y con patas temblorosas se acerco al lobo alfa. Bajo su cabeza y la ladeo mostrando su cuello, el macho negro se acerco a el y con un gruñido olfateo su marca de posesión… Su lengua la recorrió una vez mas pues nuevamente sangraba. Se volvió a tender en el piso con el lobo café a su lado, compartiendo un mismo lecho bajo los altos árboles de aquel bosque, mientras la luna recorría lo que quedaba de cielo y las estrellas titilaban primorosamente.

oOoOoOo

La noche paso rápidamente mientras dormía, el trinar de los pájaros y la luz del sol que le daba de lleno en el rostro le hicieron abrir los ojos. Un poco desorientado se levanto, observo sus manos llenas de tierra y sangre seca, le dolía el cuello y noto con preocupación que también le dolía muchísimo el trasero.

Comenzo el largo camino hasta donde vivia, se sentia mas cansado que de costumbre pero extrañamente muy satisfecho. Algo habia cambiado, no sabia a ciencia cierta que era pero no le preocupaba.

Continuara….

Nota de la autora: Soe lenta como tortuga no cabe duda… dudo que alguien este leyendo esto, asi ke a la afortunada (o infortunada ustedes decidan) alma caritativa que lea mi fice, gracias por leerlo…

Atte. Terry Maxwell


End file.
